Blog użytkownika:AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi/Półwysep... Skrzydeł...
To było... To coś. Ta moc. Nazywam się Kelly. Jestem zwykłą dziewczyną z Lothalu. Mieszkam na zwykłej alejce, której chyba wszyscy zapomnieli.... Chyba. Nikt tu nie chodził, fajny dom. Nie chciałam, żeby coś się w moim życiu zmieniało. Lubiłam słuchać opowieści o Jedi, ale i tak nie chciałam nim zostać. Lubiłam latające rzeczy, i różne, przedziwne u nas istoty. Miałam również młodszą siostrę, Lune. Luna nie zabardzo lubiła swojego życia, chciała zostać Jedi, pokonać imperium. Pewnego razu, rano, wyszłam po za mury Lothalu, jak zwykle, na spacer. Spotkałam kolejnego kota Lothanskiego, i kolejnego, dużo ich było. Aż nagle, z daleka, zobaczyłam znowu kota. Chyba, no bo był z daleka, nie? Jednażke kiedy się do niego zbliżałam, coraz bardzej oddalając się od murów miasta... Okazało się, że to nie był kot... Był cały brązowy, i był troche większy ode mnie, i.. Miał kopyta, małe oczy, różnił się wszystkim od kota... Pomyślałam ,, Pewnie mnie nie widzi... " Ale, w pewnym momencie podniósł głowę, stanął na tylnych kompytach, z łatwością mnie przeskoczły nie dotykając nawet moich włosów, i... Zniknął. Znaczy, widziałam go, ale był już naprawdę daleko... Nawet nie próbowałam go dogonić... Bo nawet sensu to nie ma. Wróciłam przerażona do domu, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Położyłam się, i zaczełam myśleć... Tylko Luna wiedziała, że wychodzę tak sobie na spacery. I o wilku mowa. Z myśli wyrwała mnie ona, która zaczeła mnie męczyć pytaniami, co robiłam, i czy coś znalazłam oprócz kotów. Okłamałam ją. Powiedziałam, że nie... Nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy! To było silniejsze ode mnie! Nigdy jej nigdy nie okłamałam... Chciałam powiedzieć, że tak, ale nie mogłam wydusić z siebie nawet ,, T "... Po jakiś 2 godzinach i graniem w jakąś grę ̶k̶o̶m̶p̶u̶t̶e̶r̶o̶w̶ą̶ , nasi rodzice się obudzili. Luna znowu nic nie powiedziała rodzicom, że wychodzę na spacery, no ale, u niej to normalne. Zjadłam śniadanie, i wszystko powtarzało się, tak jak każdego dnia... Rozdział I - Wszystko i nic Po tym, troche dziwnym, i zarazem, strasznym, położyłam się spać. Taa, wyzwanie troche duże. Nie mogłam oczy zmrużyć. Rodziców nie było, gdzieś poszli. Nie bałam się, zawsze wracali. Ale, zabrali też Lune. Trochę się zdziwiłam, jak to usłyszałam. Po co by mieli zabierać gdzieś Lune? Nudziło mi się. Było tak cicho, że słyszałam swój cichy oddech. Aleja, na której mieszkałam, prowadziła na małą uliczkę, a z uliczki do ,, Centrum ". Aleja była troche długa. Była koło muru miasta. Rodzice wracali zawsze późno, czasami nawet następnego dnia. Ale po co im LUNA? Nie wiem. Wróćmy do rzeczywistości. Wyrwałam się z myśli, bo myślałam, że idzie Luna z rodzicami. Nic, było pusto. - Ech, może taki wieczorny spacer mi pomoże? - Kompletnie zapomniałam o dziwnej istocie, którą widziałam dzisiaj rano. Poszłam za mury miasta. Było bardzo ciemno i bardzo cicho. Jak to wieczorem ̶(̶ ̶̶͡°̶ ̶̶͜ʖ̶ ̶̶͡°̶)̶ ̶ ̶W̶O̶W̶. I znowu. Kot lothański, kot lothański i jeszcze tak kilka trylionów razy. - Pewnie z tąd dziwną istotą to mi się tylko wydawało... - Powiedziałam do siebie. Tak sobie myśląc, nie poczułam dziwnego zapachu. NA COŚ WPADŁAM! To było coś dużego... To to samo.. To samo, co rano. To coś podniosło głowę, a ja natychmiast się cofnęłam. Nie chciałam ruszyć niczym. Staliśmy tak z kilka minut, aż w końcu ,, To coś " Odwróciła się na wprost, do mnie. W tej ciemnicy można było coś zauważyć. Na tej wielkiej głowie miało coś podobnego do ,, Śnieżnego Ciasta "... To niby ,, Ciasto " było takie... Śniegowe. Ruszył kopytem i znowu mnie przeskoczył, i uciekł. ,, Znowu to samo... " Pomyślałam, ale zauważyłam, że oglądał się na mnie z daleka. Trudno. Wróciłam na alejkę. Usiadłam na murze i... Nie mogłam uwierzyć... To coś stało i patrzyło się na mnie. Z przerażenia spadłam z dość wysokiego muru i skręciłam kostkę. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Luny i rodziców nadal nie było... Na szczęście, wpadłam w alejkę. Usiadłam pod murem i patrzyłam czy nie idą. Podobno, jutro, na Lothal mają przybyć sami Imperialni. I wtedy w moim mózgu pojawił się strach... Rozdział II - Przyjaźń? Całą noc próbowałam spać. Siedziałam pod murem ze skręconą kostką. Wtedy zaczęłam być ciekawa, dlaczego Luna tak szybko zaciągała gdzieś rodziców... Z jej rzeczami?! W tamtym momencie, w tamtej sekundzie, zauważyłam, że nie było rzeczy rodziców, i Luny! - Co to ma być?! Wszystko jest teraz złe! Ja nie chce innego życia! - Prawie krzyknęłam. Powtrzymałam się... Jakoś. Moja głowa opadła na mur, i automatycznie zasnęłam. Obudziłam się bardzo późno, z kostką było lepiej, lecz nie najlepiej. Mogłam już chodzić, wszystko mogłam robić... Zjadłam śniadanie, i zaczęłam się znowu martwić o rodzinę. Rodzice chyba byli zapłakani, Luna ich gdzieś ciągnęła... Wtedy zrozumiałam, że ta istota, to nie przypadek... Jak mówiłam, wczoraj na Lothal mieli przybyć imperialni... Podobno jednak, są tam jakieś problemy, i przylecą pojutrze. Spróbowałam wspiąć się na mur, ledwo co się udało... przeszłam po za mury miasta, i zaczęłam szukać dziwnej istoty. I była. Spojrzała na mnie, chyba mnie rozpoznała, z daleka? W sumie, ja też go/ją rozpoznałam, no w końcu nie wiedziałam, jaką ma płeć. W pewnym momencie, zaczęła do mnie iść. Przestraszyłam się i zrobiłam gwałtowny ruch, czego się ta istota przestraszyła. - Przepraszam... Nie chciałam cię wystraszyć... - Istota już pewnie do mnie szła. Stanęła przede mną ̶I̶ ̶w̶s̶z̶y̶s̶c̶y̶ ̶u̶m̶a̶r̶l̶i̶.̶ ̶K̶O̶N̶I̶E̶C̶ i się patrzyła. Zaczęłam chodzić wokół tej istoty, i... - Wiem czym ty jesteś... Jak?! Przecież imperium was wybiło! - Istota prychnęła. - Dobra, przepraszam, ale jak ci się to udało? A może się uratowałaś, lub uratowałeś?- Jak dla mnie, to był chłopak.. A bardziej,.. Ogier... Istota ta, to był koń. Duża i potężna istota, z największym sekretem, którego nikt nie zna. Pochodzi z wyspy, która została rozerwana, na dwie części. Obie, już w sumie, półwyspy, mają nazwy. Półwysep Gwiazd, i Półwysep... Czego? Nikt nie wie. Kiedy dwie półwyspy były jeszcze razem, konie żyły tam w zgodzie, ale nie które postanowiły znaleźć inne rasy. Konie które znalazły człowieka, nie opuszczały ich aż do ICH śmierci. No właśnie. Kiedy imperium się dowiedziało, że na planecie są dziwne istoty, sam imperator kazał je wybić. Konie były rozstrzeliwywanie, ale chroniły swoich ,, zaufanych " Kiedy wyspa koni się o tym dowiedziała, zęstąpiła i zaczęła walczyć. Wojna długo trwała... I tak wszystkie konie zginęły, a wyspa pozostała pusta... Po kilku latach, wyspa sama z siebie rozerwała się i stała się dwoma półwysepami ̶J̶a̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶z̶a̶b̶r̶z̶m̶i̶a̶ł̶o̶ ̶;̶-̶;̶. - Ty jesteś ogierem? - Spytałam, a on kiwnął głową na tak. - A mogę cię nazwać? - Głupio to zabrzmiało, ale i tak kiwnął na tak. - Pomyślę nad imieniem... Razem się trochę poznaliśmy, a on mi już trochę chyba ufa... Czas szybko minął, a ja sobie przypomniałam o rodzicach i Lunie... - Muszę już koniecznie iść!- Powiedziałam, a on to chyba zrozumiał. Pobiegłam do domu, a on pobiegł w jakąś stronę. Pomachałam mu, a on zarżał i pobiegł dalej... Nie mogłam uwierzyć.. Mojej rodziny nadal nie było... Zaczęłam się o nich martwić, aż w końcu w alejce zobaczyłam... Rozdział 3 - Zdrada ... Mojego tatę! Upadł na środku alejki, a ja do niego podbiegłam. Był cały we krwi, zakrywał sobie jedno oko. - Zdrajca, imperium, miecz... - Mój tata wydusił z siebie 3 słowa i zaczęła mu z oka lecieć krew, w postaci łzy ̶A̶ ̶m̶o̶ż̶e̶ ̶K̶e̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶i̶e̶ ̶z̶a̶u̶w̶a̶ż̶y̶ł̶a̶ ̶i̶ ̶c̶i̶ą̶g̶l̶e̶ ̶m̶u̶ ̶l̶e̶c̶i̶a̶ł̶a̶?̶ ̶;̶-̶;̶ - Luna... - Powiedział słowo i... Zamknął oczy. Już więcej ich nie otworzył... Zaczęłam płakać, a moje krótkie blond włosy opadły na moje oczy. Mruczałam coś pod nosem ,, To nie może być prawda. To koniec " Aż w końcu... - Trzeba myśleć, kto to zrobił.- Wstałam i pochowałam gdzieś tatę. - Zdrada? Imperium? Miecz? LUNA? Co to ma znaczyć...'' ''Wtedy pomyślałam... Nie... To niemożliwe...Ona... Chodzi mi o Lune.... Ale ona chce być w rebelii... A może... Nie... Musiałam się dowiedzieć.. Kto to zrobił... Ale.. Rodzice byli przecież zapłakani, a Luna, wesoła i ich przyśpieszała... Ech... To musi być Luna... Poszłam za mury Lothalu, do tego ogiera. Był niedaleko murów miasta. Wyżaliłam mu się, i spytałam go, czy myśli, że to zrobiła Luna. Kiwnął głową, że tak. I wtedy, w głowie pojawiło się piękne imię. Snowcake. -Ej, a może chcesz się nazywać Snowcake? - Kiwnął głową znowu na tak, i usiadł koło mnie. Uśmiechnął się, a ja ten uśmiech odwzajemniłam. Aż nagle, Snowcake wziął mnie na swój łeb i przerzucił na grzbiet. Przestraszyłam się, jak stanął na tylnych kopytach, skoczył i zaczął biec. Trzymałam się jego grzywy, było wspaniale. Jutro przybywa imperium, pomyślałam. Zaczęłam się o niego martwić. Wróciłam na alejkę, gdzie zobaczyłam jakąś postać, która była w kapturze. Buszowała przy rzeczach Luny. BO TO BYŁA LUNA! Spojrzała na mnie z grozą w oczach. Rozdział 4 - Czas stanął w miescu. Dla mnie Kiedy to zrobiła, wyciągnęła coś ze swojej ,, Kieszeni ". A raczej, coś chowała. Z drugiej kieszeni wyjęła blaster i skierowała go na mnie - To już koniec, siostro. - I strzeliła. Czas się jakby zatrzymał. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Luna ma bardzo dobrego cela. Zamknę oczy i już ich nie otworzę. Ale nie. TO BYŁO NIEMOŻLIWE. WSZYSTKO, ALE TO WSZYSTKO... Się zatrzymało. I ruszyło. Trafiła mnie. Kiedy strzał był kilka centymetrów o demnie, powiedziałam cicho: -Żegnaj świecie, na zawsze - Życiem się nie nacieszyłam, a zabiła mnie moja własna, kochająca mnie siostra. Myślałam, że już oczu nie otworzę, a kiedy ,, umierałam " widziałam obraz, uciekającą Lunę i... Kogo? Nie wiem. ̶J̶E̶J̶ ̶B̶Y̶Ł̶E̶G̶O̶ ̶X̶D̶D̶D̶D̶D̶D̶ ̶H̶A̶H̶ A jednak, obudziłam się. Koło tego ,, Kogoś'', kto chyba przegonił Lunę. ̶P̶r̶z̶y̶j̶a̶ź̶ń̶,̶ ̶I̶m̶p̶e̶r̶i̶u̶m̶,̶ ̶Ś̶m̶i̶e̶r̶ć̶ Leżałam w jakimś namiocie. Był tak cienki, że widziałam tego kogoś, kto mnie uratował. To był chłopak. Wyszłam z zamkniętego namiotu, a on był przy ognisku i coś piekł. Miał czarne włosy, czarne oczy, i był w szaro-czerwonej zbroi ̶T̶o̶ ̶n̶i̶e̶ ̶K̶y̶l̶o̶ ̶R̶e̶n̶ ̶;̶-̶;̶. Był jasnej cery. Spojrzał na mnie.'' - Cześć - Powiedział wprost i się uśmiechnął. Osobiście się zarumieniłam. - Cześć - Też się z nim przywitałam, bo tak wypada, nie? - Co się tam stało? I gdzie ja jestem? - Spytałam, nie pokojąc się. - Nie wiem sam. Jechałem sobie....- - JECHAŁEŚ? NA CZYM TY JECHAŁEŚ? - Podniosłam ton głosu. - Koniem. Moim Darkiem. Aktualnie gdzieś pojechał. Ach, no tak, pewnie widziałaś tego drugiego... Za nic nie chce, żeby ktoś się do niego zbliżył. Wtedy się przestraszyłam. Nie chciałam go martwić, więc powiedziałam - A no, tak, mów dalej.... - - Omijałem miasto z Darkiem, aż tu nagle widzę ciebie na murze nie stojąc pewnie. Aż nagle, słysze strzał. Ty spadasz z muru, ja podchodzę do ciebie. Dark mnie podrzuca, i widzę tą drugą dziewczyne. Miała na plecach znak imperium. I chciała strzelić we mnie. Nie udało się jej, zeskoczyłem z muru i przycisnąłem ją do ,, Podłogi " a ona, wyrwała się i uciekła. Przyniosłem się tutaj, bo byłaś poważnie ranna. A tak w ogóle to jestem Dave. - Ach, no tak, nie przedstawiliśmy się. Ja jestem Kelly. Miło mi cię poznać... I... Mówiłeś o tym drugim koniu...- - Taaa, to prawdziwy dzikus. Nic, jest pięknym koniem. Najprawdopodobnie jest ogierem... No i...- - Dobra, stój Dave. Ech, ja go znam, dał się dotknąć... I dał się nazwać Snowcake. - - Serio? Udało ci się oswoić TEGO KONIA? ON UMIE UNIKALNĄ RZECZ.... - - Jaką? - - Nikt nie wie. Dark pochodzi z półwysepu gwiazd, i jest super szybki i zwinny. A tam ten ,, Snowcake" tak jak go nazwałaś, pochodzi z tego drugiego. Ale... Dobra.. Co ja będę ci mówił... Rzucił mi jakąś książke. Rozdział 5 - Książka dla odważnych. Książka była dość gruba, i duża. Była zakurzona. Miała jakiś napis, jednak to był obcy mi język. Trudno było ją otworzyć. Kiedy jednak udało mi się ją otworzyć, Wyleciało kilka kartek, które zebrałam. Były one z początku. Zaczęłam czytać. Kwiaty, wszędzie kwiaty i soczyste trawy. Raj dla kopyt. Można sobie biegać, biegać, i nie stawać nawet na chwile. I ta piękna moc, obu rodzajach koni. Nie którzy szybko biegają, a nie którzy, skaczą. Nigdy nie chcemy opuszczać tej pięknej wyspy. Chmury są piękne, można ich dotknąć. Nasze marzenia są wspaniałe. A ja chce stanąć na ziemi. Dolnej ziemi. Jestem odważnym źrebakiem. Moja siostra poleci ze mną.. Urwałam czytanie i spytałam Dave: - To przez konia jest pisane? - Najprawdopodobnie tak. To naprawdę dziwne. Jak koń może pisać... Nie wiem. Ale czytaj dalej. - Wzięłam się za czytanie dalej. To jest wspaniałe!!! Kocham moją siostre, i rodzine! Nikt nie ma takiej jak ja. Teraz jestem nastolatkiem. Dzisiaj są moje urodziny. Będę mógł skoczyć na Lothal. Może znajdę jakąś przyjaciółkę, albo przyjaciela? Nie wiem! Ale bardzo chce kogoś poznać!!! W końcu mam 20 lat, i następnego dnia wstąpie na Lothal Następnego dnia Cześć! To dzisiaj! Dzisiaj idę na Lothal! Jej! Dobra, poczekajcie, zaraz z siostrą już będziemy na Lothalu Dobra! Jesteśmy. Jest super. Tylko, tu nie jest tak kolorowo... I pusto.. Ale widzimy jakieś mury. Nie idziemy tam. Jakieś duże statki tu latają. Widze, że coś na nas patrzy. To chyba ci Szturmowcy. Może są mili? Nie wiem. Ale super. Widzę coś tam jeszcze. O, teraz coś długiego i czerwonego widze. Dobra, biegne z siostrą dalej. '' '''Jestem Leniem i dopisze kiedy indziej ;-; ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania